The present discussion relates to software applications and customizations to software applications. A software application or software product (hereinafter, “application”) can be any computer-readable instructions that when processed on a computing device performs a function or functions. Applications are available for a myriad of situations, such as calendaring/time management, word processing, accounting, etc. Invariably in the market place of ideas, changes are proposed to potentially improve an application for a particular scenario. For instance, such changes may relate to adding, changing, or deleting a functionality offered by the application. In other instances the changes may relate to an appearance of a graphical user interface (GUI) generated by the application. Parties referred to herein as “customizers” offer customizations to an application to achieve one or more changes to the application. The combination of the application and the customizations can be installed on a computing device as a customized application. Traditionally, installing customized applications on a computing device is a burdensome and confusing task for a user of the computing device. For instance, the user may have to obtain the application from a first source, such as by navigating to a particular web-site. The user then has to obtain the customizations from another source, such as from another web-site or via a physical media such as a compact disc (CD). The user then has to manually follow a set of instructions to eventually achieve installation of the customized application. The present concepts offer an easier solution for installation of customized applications.